


Adjusting to Change

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's moved in and that's going to take some getting used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjusting to Change

The first night of Sandburg's very temporary stay, Jim's about to get into bed, naked like always, when downstairs, Sandburg coughs. He sighs and grabs a pair of shorts. Guest. Right.

He feels better, less exposed, but they bunch up every time he moves, working into the crease of his ass, and when he wakes in the morning he's got a deep groove on one hip where the elastic's dug in.

It's a pain.

And only postponing the inevitable, but there're a lot of restless nights and extra laundry before he figures that out and gets to sleep naked again.


End file.
